                It is known that a principle of addition of two forces, gravity and centripetal force, produce a permanent acceleration simulating the effect of high gravity more than 1 g and the principle has found application in many engineering solutions, such as turning the railways, race tracks and slides. Also, it can be demonstrated by an example of children's chain carousel on FIG. 1, where a child experiences an effect of two forces, the force of gravity g, and the centrifugal force of an. The resultant force f deviates from the vertical g and creates a short-term acceleration, acting on the extension of the carousel course of work.        We know that the effect of weightlessness on the International Space Stations (ISS) is formed by the addition of two forces: the force of gravity 1 g, (approximately 9.81 m/s2 directed toward the center of the earth), and the centripetal acceleration equal to the force of gravity but with an opposite direction—9.81 m/s2. The addition of these two force vectors approximately is equal to 0 m/s2, and that is, in other words, the state of weightlessness.        In the past the station was to rotate on its central axis to produce artificial gravity. The majority of early space station concepts created artificial gravity one way or another in order to simulate more natural or familiar environment for the health of astronauts, for example a centrifuge for training purposes of pilots and astronauts. These devices can create acceleration more than 1 g, but for a short time.        Nowadays, on the International Space Stations (ISS) many scientific experiments are conducted in conditions of weightlessness (no gravity), investigating the effect of weightlessness on plants, different materials and people.        
The problems with experiments conducted in conditions of weightlessness or high gravity force are that:                Long-term exposure to micro-gravity could generate long-term health problems for astronauts who do not utilize their muscles. Their bones lose calcium for the same reason. Although there are exercise equipment on space shuttles and on the International Space Stations after returning from micro-gravity environment astronauts find their muscles weak.        The fact that humans have to withstand gravity acceleration creates problems. According to that, the pilots and astronauts are trained from time to time in centrifuges to increase the resistance to gravity acceleration. But they are tested for a short time, not enough to run the mechanisms of adaptation of the human body.        
Accordingly several advantages of one or more aspects are as follows:                My station simulates artificial gravity more than 1 g and creates environment for people to live and work under gravity more than 1 g for prolonged periods of time. In this way complex adaptation mechanisms of human body can run and physical strength can increase.        My station can be used for scientific research purposes, for example for studding the effect of permanent gravity acceleration more than 1 g on living organisms—people, plants, animals, insects, and protozoa. Any scientific organization will be possible to conduct new research in a great number of areas: physiology, genetics, biology, engineering, alloys, and many others and to produce results on modifications of the plants and animals in a high gravity environment.        Medical organizations will be able to work on improvement of strength of the cardiovascular system, bones and other human systems. An environment of 1.1-1.5 g acceleration can provide restorative effect on the human body.        Different businesses can use environment with gravity acceleration more than 1 g to increase physical capacity for their employees.        My station may be of interest to NASA. It can be located on the ground or underground. At the same time the station can simulate conditions of life on planets with high gravity more than 1 g and can be used to train and prepare astronauts, military and athletes. For example, an athlete who lives and does exercise for several months under the effect of gravity more than 1 g can show significantly better results than an athlete trained in earth conditions. After all, gravity will affect the athletes even at night when they sleep. As an addition, it will not be dope but training conditions. Pilots, astronauts or soldiers trained under the effect of gravity more than 1 g will have greater physical strength and they will be able to withstand high gravity acceleration during flight operations.        My station for artificial gravity environment allows the tester to be under the effect of permanent acceleration more than 1 g indefinitely long time—days, weeks, months and longer.        The station support and the motors for driving the revolution of the torus of the station are located peripherally, along a perimeter of the torus. That feature allows variable size of the station with diameter more than 100 meters, location of objects in a large area, and gradual increase of gravity acceleration from the center of the station along the radius. This is a reason for using the station for many different tasks. On the contrary, gravitational facility in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,468 has a central support and drive, so the size of device is limited to 20-50 m in diameter, which results in limited magnitude of gravity acceleration. These limitations create a problem for using the patent for training of athletes, military, etc.        In my station the value of the net acceleration can be changed according to the needs because the construction of the station provides a mechanism for altering the angle of deviation of premises of the station according to the changes of the gravity acceleration. The patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,468 facility has a fixed angle of deviation. As a result one unit of the device is suitable only for a particular value of gravity acceleration. If a different value of gravity acceleration is necessary, the new unit of the device must be built up.        In U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,468 an access chair can deliver men and animals. The access chair has a fixed angle of deviation and limited capacity for delivery of men and animals. In my station a lift cabin delivers cargo and personnel and the angle of deviation of the elevator cabin is adjustable by a computer in accordance with the distance from the central axis. This characteristic greatly expands the range of application of my station.        The U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,468 does not provide compensation of Coriolis Effect. There is only a limitation of the Coriolis Effect value by specific limitations in the size of the facility. In my station, particular floor structure brings to the compensation of Coriolis Effect. As a result my station can be of different size, providing gradual distribution (change) of gravity acceleration from the axis along to the radius and having direction perpendicular to the floor.        The environment of my station allows using adaptive ability of the human body completely. After all, gravity more than 1 g has an effect on the tester at all times, including during the sleep or during the rest. As a result of prolonged exposure of high g acceleration, the skeletal structure, the cardiovascular system, muscles and ligaments can be strengthened and endurance of muscles can increase.        In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,468 there can be only one torus in the facility. On the contrary, my station may have multiple tori, as well as multiple floors of tori so that the operational area of the station may increase. In addition, with the same speed of rotation of the station, the gravity acceleration will be different, subject to the radius of each torus. This structure provides opportunity of changing the level of acceleration, higher or lower, by moving from torus to torus with different radii while the angular velocity of rotation of the station is constant. As a result, within one station different levels of acceleration can be explored at the same angular velocity of rotation of the station.        